Hannah and the Thundercats
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Version 2 of a girl from another world
1. Chapter 1

_Version 2 of a girl from another world_

chapter 1

Hannah was a 20 year old girl who had no family or friends to call her own. Her only friends were the animals. The animals seemed to accept Hannah.

The only thing Hannah had left of her family was a necklace. The necklace had an orange star shaped jewel on it. It sometimes shined when Hannah made a connection with an animal.

But soon this jewel will do something she does not expect it will send her to the planet where she will meet her true destiny and find out what she really should have been all along.

Then one morning when Hannah was in the forest doing some writing about the animals a strange light surround her. Then she vanished.

On third earth Lion-o had received the sword of omens.

After it was over a light appeared. Then the cats saw Hannah lying on the ground. "What is she?' Lion-o asked.

"I never seen an animal like that." Tygra said.

Hannah sat up and saw the cats. She was shocked she had never seen animals like this. Hannah felt like there was explaining to do. Hannah explained everything what she was and where she was from and about her world.

"That is a magical jewel in your necklace." Jaga said.

"What is magical about it? It's just an old family heirloom on my mother's side she gave it to me before the car crash the killed her and my father. It's more sentimental value than anything." Hannah said.

"But I think this jewel has chosen your family to bear it. It will lead you to your destiny and change things for others." Jaga said.

"I don't think that it does have strange capabilities like glowing when I sing a certain song and does something else when I sing it." Hannah said.

"What does it do?" Tygra asked.

"It can heal, all I have to do it hold the necklace in my hand and touch the wounded area." Hannah said. "Then the wound heals." she said.

"A necklace with healing powers." Jaga said. "That is a starlight gem a very rare gem to find." he said. "You must have a great destiny if it brought you here." he said.

"If you say so." Hannah said. "Yes and it sometimes gives me these visions." she said.

"Amazing." Lion-o said.

"Sometimes the gem will loses it's power and disappear once it's served it's true purpose." Jaga said.

Hannah wondered what was her jewel's true purpose.

"Since you won't be going any where for a while Hannah why don't spend sometime at the palace." Claudius said.

"Thank you I'll try not to cause you any trouble." Hannah said.

Snarf came up and looked at her. Hannah saw Snarf. "Aw aren't you just the cutest!" she said picking Snarf up. She scratched under his chin.

Snarf was really content. "Look at that she knows where Snarf likes to petted and scratched." Lion-o said.

"She has a way with the creatures." Jaga said.

"Yes back where I am from I always knew a thing or two when it came to animals." Hannah said.

"I see," Claudius said.

"No offense." Hannah said.

"None, taken." Jaga said.

Soon Hannah met some of the other cats in the kingdom.

When Thundera fell Hannah went with the Thundercats to get the book of omens. Hannah took a boomerang along with her to use as a weapon.

Hannah was with Lion-o when they were getting the book of omens to work. Hannah and Lion-o soon found themselves sucked into the book. Lion-o found himself in the body of his ancestor and Hannah found herself in the body of a female tiger.

Jaga said the female tiger body Hannah was in was one Tygra's ancestors.

When Hannah and Lion-o met up with Tygus, Hannah was starting to have vision. "Looks like she is having another vision." Tygus said. He was familiar with this tiger. She was his friend. He loved her too.

"Take my hand both of you must see this." Hannah said.

Both touched her and it reveal the tigers had faced a serious danger and only one was left the descent of Tygus. All because the tigers remained loyal to Mum-Ra.

Once the vision had ended Tygus and Lion-o were shocked. "I cannot let this happen my kind." Tygus said.

"We can't let it happen," Hannah said.

Tygus told the other tigers what Hannah had seen they were shocked. They agreed in their futures best interest it was to stop fighting on the side of Mum-Ra and join the rebellion.

They had succeed in defeating Mum-Ra. They crashed on Third earth.

"Hannah you changed the future for the tigers." Jaga said. "Now things will look up for them." he said.

"What about my brother?" Lion-o asked.

"He is still your brother Lion-o, but you will find out the story soon enough." Jaga said. "You must find the stones but it won't be enough to stop Mum-Ra." he said.

"We must join the animals together." Lion-o said.

Then Lion-o and Hannah woke up they knew what had to be done.

Now the Tank was broken down. Smoke filled the tank and everyone ran out coughing.

"Looks like we are sleeping outside tonight." Cheetara said.

"You said it not me." Hannah said.

When everyone woke up Panthro was still working on the tank. They found someone had built a shelter for them.

"I'm hungry," Wilykat said.

"Let's eat," Wilykit said.

"Good idea." Hannah said.

There was nothing in the bag.

"Aw man!" Wilykat said.

"That's not good, now I wish I had my bag with me I always kept snacks on hand." Hannah said.

"We need to do something about our food situation." Lion-o said.

"Looks like someone did." Wilykit said.

There were baskets of fruit. The twins began to eat it. Panthro tasted one. "Candy fruit." he said.

"Candy fruit?" Hannah asked.

"It's a sweet fruit that grows on this planet it's very good." Cheetara said.

Hannah tried one. It was good.

"Take it easy we don't need you anymore hyper than you are." Tygra said.

They met the berbils. "They are so cute!" Hannah said.

They saw the Berbil village it was wonderful. They discovered the conquordor wanted sell them as slaves. With Panthro's help the village sent the bad guys running.

"Now we can head out," Hannah said.

They made it to the elephant village. Hannah could tell Lion-o and Tygra were interested in Cheetara but Cheetara told Hannah she doesn't want either of them she was still looking for the right cat.

Once the spirit stone was collect both the brothers knew what to share heart break was like.

Hannah felt bad for them. But she knew one thing she loved Tygra.

Hannah helped Tygra after Lion-o's supposed death. When Lion-o returned he had some explaining to do.

Now Hannah, Lion-o and Tygra were heading through the mountains. They were trying to find a short cut. After an avalanche they found a cave. They went inside.

"This cave is very dark." Hannah said.

Some figures came up. "Welcome." one of them said.

"Hi my, brother and our friend mean no harm we're lost." Lion-o said.

"We are not lost." Tygra said.

"Not the time Tygra." Lion-o said.

"Tygra?" they said. They were very happy the heir had return after being left with royal family in Thundera for his safety.

"Your name is Tygra?" One of them asked.

"You ask as if you know me." Tygra said.

The figure revealed himself. He was a tiger as were the others. "I am Caspin of the Tiger clan. We waited for this day for long time, your parents will be excited to see you." Caspin said.

They were taken into the village. They went inside a room where there were other tigers. There were two Tigers in big throne like chairs. "Lord Javan and Lady Sirbreina look who it is." Caspin said.

Tygra was shown to them. "Tygra," They said. They were so happy to see them.

"I always thought Tygra came from a long lost clan but dad never told me if it was true." Lion-o said.

Javan explained how the tigers were freed from Mum-Ra's loyalty from a tiger ancestor of the chief who had visions. "The tigers moved out looking for new lands for the cats to call home. But the appointed leader of the tigers his wife was about a cub so they settled in these mountains and stayed here for generations but we had no idea it also home some.." Javan started to say.

"That is enough of our history let's hear about you Tygra how did you become a prince among lions?" Caspin asked.

Tygra told the story his father told him. He didn't know his father had made it up for protection like Javan had asked him too.

"Now you have inherited the tiger clan rule." Caspin said.

"If I'm part of the appointed royal tiger line why was I given away?" Tygra asked.

"It was for your own protection." Sirbreina said.

"Yes there are things out here you don't want to run into after dark." Javan said.

The other tigers agreed.

"But now we should have a celebration." Javan said.

The tigers celebrated because the young son of the chief was finally home were he belonged.

Tygra was upset. "What's wrong Tygra? They are your parents." Hannah said.

"Claudius and Lion-o and I's mother were my parents they are just two cat who abandoned their son." Tygra said getting up and walking off.

"Give him some time." Lion-o said.

Tygra was sitting on a rock feeling upset.

"Night is about to fall everyone get inside with your children." Javan said. "Where's Tygra?" he asked.

Hannah pointed to the rock were Tygra was.

"Take Tygra and hide the creatures are very blood thirsty." Javan said.

Hannah and Lion-o went over to Tygra. "You don't believe that monster story Javan told you?" Tygra said. They heard growling and hissing. They saw monsters.

"Come on we got to get some place safe." Hannah said.

They managed to hide.

Later Sirbreina found them. "Don't worry their gone." she said.

When the came out the saw some tigers had been injured. Hannah offered to help. She sang the specail song and held her necklace's jewel and touch the injured tiger who healed.

The song went like this,

 _Gem shimmer and shine, let your light show, save what has been lost bring back what once was part of my heart, heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, make the clock reverse, save what has been lost bring back what once was part of my heart, what once was part of my heart._

The other tigers were amazed. "My jewel is what did it." Hannah said.

They didn't know what to say. Tygra realized Javan was right.

The other tigers were scared. "Every night those creatures attack we have to do something!" one of them said.

"Yes we know what they seem to be after we better make sure they get what they want and they will leave us in peace." Caspin said.

"I don't think that is a good idea." another said.

Hannah and Lion saw vision from the sword and jewel they saw the beasts that entered the village they wanted to kill Tygra to prevent them from being destroyed by their leader being killed by him.

"Tygra mustn't know the truth." Javan said.

"He must know his life depends on it." Hannah said.

"He's my brother." Lion-o said.

"Okay here it's like this it all began before Tygra was born. The village began to be attacked by those monsters. They almost killed Sirbreina she was still pregnant with Tygra. So we left the village for the time being and left some look outs for the monsters. We made it to Thundera and explained why the tigers hadn't been heard from in so long. The king and queen let my wife and I stay at the palace. That night Tygra was born. The looks came back and said the beasts seemed not be around any more. But they heard them talking and that they were after my child. My wife and I knew we couldn't put Tygra's life in danger so we let the king queen foster Tygra until the danger had passed. Giving up our son was the hardest this we ever did we felt we had no other choice." Javan said.

Tygra wondered what it would be like to live among his own kind.

Caspin came up. "Your father has a message for you." Caspin said.

"He does?" Tygra asked.

Caspin grabbed him. "Now those monsters will get what they want and leave." Caspin said.

Something hit Caspin in the back of the head. "Ow," Caspin said and got up. He saw Hannah.

The other tigers came up. "What's going on?" Javan asked.

"He was going to give Tygra to the monsters." Hannah said.

"He is my son your future leader." Javan said.

"If we give them what they want they'll leave." Caspin said.

Soon the monsters came in they were after Tygra. The leader of the monsters came up and attacked. Hannah kicked Caspin's dropped blade to Tygra who used it to run the beast through. Tygra got bitten by the creature's poisonous fang.

"Tygra!" Hannah said.

The monster was dead and on top of Tygra. Hannah and Lion-o pulled the dead beast off and like that it all the other monsters turn to ash. Tygra dropped the blade and held his bitten arm. He lying on the ground shaking. Javan saw Tygra had been bitten by the creatures poisonous teeth.

Hannah knelt down beside Tygra. "Tygra take it easy I'm going to help you." Hannah said.

"No, more wounded have to be attended to, I'll be fine." Tygra said panting.

"No I'll help you because I love you." Hannah said.

"I love you too Hannah at least I can remember your wonderful face." Tygra said and died from the poisoning.

The other tigers were sad. Hannah hugged Tygra and began to cry and sing the song.

 _Gem shimmer and shine, let your light show, save what has been lost bring back what once was part of my heart, heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, make the clock reverse, save what has been lost bring back what once was part of my heart, what once was part of my heart._

A tear that fell out of Hannah's eye landed on the jewel and the jewel glowed. It healed Tygra's arms and neutralized the poison. Tygra then started to breath again. "Tygra?" Hannah asked.

Tygra opened his eyes. "Hey Hannah," he said.

"Tygra!" Hannah said hugging him.

"How did it do that?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't know." Hannah said.

The jewel started to glow again. Then Hannah began to glow. "What's happening?" Hannah asked. There was a very bright light and when died down revealed a female white tiger wearing Hannah's necklace.

The tiger got up and looked at herself and looked at Tygra. "Hannah!" Tygra said looking in her eyes.

"Yes it's me," Hannah said. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Like a tiger." Tygra said. "But white." he said.

"Wow," Hannah said.

The two other tigers appeared out of thin air one was white like Hannah. Hannah recognized them and they recognized her.

"Mom, dad!" Hannah said hugging them. "Your back," she said.

"Yes we are and why are we human like tigers?" Her father asked.

Hannah explained. Her parents understood.

Now Hannah and her family were where they belonged. Hannah introduced them to Tygra and Lion-o she told them she would show them her other friends later. Then the necklace disappeared.

"Looks like the jewel had served it's purpose." Tygra said.

Then the white tigers who had been trapped in the back of the cave had come out.

Now the tigers had true reason to celebrate the threat to their village was gone the the tiger prince had returned. Now they also had new members of their clan and their white tigers had returned safely.

The tigers wished Tygra and his friends good luck. The tigers revealed they upgraded Hannah's boomerang. "Thank you." Hannah said.

Javan gave his whip to Tygra to use in the fight against Mum-Ra.

"The tigers will assist you whenever possible." Javan said.

Hannah's parents stayed with the tiger clan.

"Thank you we must get going now." Lion-o said.

They found the short cut and lead the other's through it. Right after they explained what had happened.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Hannah was starting to get use to being a tiger. For Hannah things were a little difficult at first. Hannah didn't have her necklace anymore so she could heal or get the visions to help her friends.

"I feel like I cannot help anymore my jewel did most of the help." Hannah said.

"Hannah you did more than what your jewel did." Lion-o said.

"Yes Hannah you are more than that jewel ever was." Tygra said.

"You really think so?" Hannah asked.

"I know so." Tygra said and kissed her.

They were now in dog city. There were a lot of dogs. The twins ran off. Lion-o sent Snarf with them to keep them safe.

They were shocked Panthro was friends with dog in charge Dobo. "I thought they would go at like cats and dogs." Hannah said.

Everyone looked at her. "It's a human expression." Hannah said.

"Huh?" Dobo said.

"Long story." Hannah said.

"I'm Hannah, that's Tygra, Lion-o and Cheetara." Hannah said.

"I never heard a name like that before." Dobo said.

"It's a long story I'll explain later." Hannah said.

"Well I'd like to hear it." Dobo said.

Once they had some free time Hannah told Dobo the whole thing. "I got say pretty unusual humans keeping cats and dogs as pets." Dobo said.

"Well it's true humans are the dominate species where I'm from sometime after my jewel brought me here as you know I became a tiger and now Tygra and I can be together." Hannah said.

"Okay you are very interesting Hannah, I hope you like you new home here on third earth and get use to your new body." Dobo said.

"Thanks Dobo." Hannah said.

Lion-o got himself into trouble. He had to fight Pumrya in the pit. Panthro explained to Dobo why he left. He told him the death match was him verses Dobo he was worried he would have to kill his friend.

Dobo was shocked. He was also amazed that Lion-o and Pumrya were loyal to each other so he granted them their freedom.

The next day they headed to mount Plun-darr to free the cat slaves.

The rats were after the sword of Plun-darr. Cheetara, Hannah and Tygra went after it while Lion-o and the others freed the slaves.

Hannah and Tygra were under ground. "Okay this is get creepy the curse is real." Hannah said.

"This is Jaga's magic." Cheetara said.

"He must of done it to prevent it form being used again." Hannah said.

They managed to get out with sword and their lives. The cats were freed.

Mum-Ra managed to get the sword. They had to get the other stones and unite the animals.

"Let's got meet up with Wilykit and Wilykat." Lion-o said.

"I hope they haven't got into any trouble." Hannah said.

"Knowing them they probably did." Tygra said.

They got back with the twins and head out the Avaista where the next stone was.

Pumrya who was in love with Lion-o couldn't betray him. She told the Thundercats the truth. Cheetara knew what Pumrya had to do she told her exactly what to do.

Just before Pumrya could it. Mum-Ra attacked. Vultaire was now with Mum-Ra. Mum-Ra ordered Pumrya to get the stone and she refused. "I love Lion-o I would never betray him." Pumrya said.

Her eyes flashed and she passed out. Mum-Ra was about to attack her. Lucky for her Lion-o was there.

Soon the other animals appeared they were in the forever bag. The elephants, the tigers, the dogs, the fishmen, the berbils they all fought along side them. When Pumrya came to she began to fight Mum-Ra.

Vultaire took the tech stone and gave it to Mum-Ra. They fled and Avaista came crashing down.

Everyone was alright. Wilykit pointed out they had gained some much now it was time to do their best.

"Let's do this." Lion-o said.

They knew they had to get the soul stone and retrieve the tech-stone from Mum-Ra.

In the town were the soul stone was kept it was raining. The fight for the soul stone had begun Hannah had grabbed it while Cheetara took the tech stone. The sheep began to fight along side the Thundercats.

The sun came out as the rain stopped and Mum-Ra and his forces retreated.

Now that all the animals were united the time for the final battle had begun.

Many of the lizards and rats joined the Thundercats they had enough of Mum-Ra.

Everyone was ready. They made it to where the fight would begin. It was fierce, Lion-o sealed Mum-Ra in his sarcophagus and they sent the ship into a far away uninhabited galaxy.

If Mum-Ra ever got out it would take him a long time to find his way back.

The generals of Mum-Ra were arrested and all the places that had been destroyed were rebuilt together by all the animals. It took no time at all to finish the damaged kingdoms.

Now Third earth was truly at peace. Now they could live happily and freely.

Once it was all done everyone celebrated. The tigers watched as Tygra and Hannah danced to the music. It was wonderful to watch. Tygra asked Hannah to marry him. Hannah said yes.

Tygra and Hannah told Tygra's parents. They were happy to hear it and hugged them. They also told Hannah's parents. They were thrilled. "Tygra I hope you and my daughter will be very happy together." her father said.

Now the tigers would have a new royal couple. "When you two marry we will step down and you two will be the leaders of the tiger clan." Javan said.

They were now going to prepare for a wedding. Hannah and Tygra were very excited about this.

This would be a wedding to remember.

Up next the wedding!

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

The wedding planning had begun. Hannah and Tygra were pretty excited about this. A specail wedding dress was made for Hannah. "It's wonderful." Hannah said looking at it.

She tried it on. It was a perfect fit. "You look wonderful." her father said.

"Thanks, I know Tygra will love seeing it on our wedding day." Hannah said.

"I know he will." her mother said.

Hannah smiled at her parents.

Tygra had a specail clothes made for the occasion. It was truly wonderful.

There were other things to prepare for the wedding to get ready. They had to talk to the others to have specail food made.

Just as wedding preparations were underway a tiger who had been banished from the clan appeared.

"Caspin's crazy brother!" a tiger said.

"A wedding for the two tigers who are the new royal couple why wasn't I invited?" he asked.

"Caston you were banished." Javan said.

"I didn't deserve to be kicked out!" Caston said.

"Your punishment was well deserved big brother." Caspin said. "You tried poison Javan and Sirbreina when you found out about the cub." he said.

"Hey I turned over a new leaf no dirty tricks." Caston said.

"Fine you can see the wedding as long as you listen to your brother." Javan said.

"Understood Javan." Caston said. But he had no intentions of listening he was going to poison the whole royal tiger family, Hannah and her family and Lion-o Tygra's brother so he can rule the tigers and Thundera. He was going to let his brother rule too.

The wedding was well underway. Caston got the poison ready. The wedding was the next day and he was going to put his plan underway. "Caspin don't eat any of the food you know what wedding food does," Caston said.

"Okay," Caspin said.

During the wedding Dobo smelled something. "Hold it! I smell something." Dobo said. The other dogs claimed they smelled it too. Dobo lead them to the food.

"Why did you lead us hear?" Lion-o asked.

"I smell something in the food." Dobo said. "Something is in there that shouldn't be." he said. The other dogs agreed. He gave the cake a sniff. "It smells like it might of been poisoned or drugged." he said.

"That's crazy you can't believe him." Caston said.

"No it's not, it sounds suspicious." Lion-o said.

"I believe Dobo." Caspin said.

Everyone looked at Caspin. "Why would you tell me not to eat the food unless you poisoned it." Caspin said.

Caston looked nervous. "If it's a lie then try some of the food." Tygra said giving him a piece of cake.

Caston moved back as if the cake had fangs. "Keep that away from me, anyone would become seriously sick if they eat that with what I put in it." Caston said.

"Arrest him." Javan said.

Caston tried to get away and the other animals were in hot pursuit. Caston tried to attack Tygra and Hannah pushed Caston out of the way and they fell Hannah was on a small sturdy ledge while Caston was holding on to a breaking branch and crumbling part of the cliff. Hannah held her hand out to him.

"Caston give me your hand I'll help you." Hannah said.

"No way," Caston said. There was big chasm beneath it. Many tigers have died there.

"Come on," Hannah said.

The branch broke and Caston fell to his death.

Caspin took a deep breath and let it out. True he hoped his brother had changed but he didn't now Caston could hurt anyone every again.

The animals burned the poisoned food and began to prepare again to have a wedding.

Hannah's dress was ruined so a new one had been made.

A few days later everything was ready.

The wedding was now truly ready. Before the wedding Caspin apologized about his brother's actions. "I thought when he came back he had really changed." Caspin said.

"Don't worry Caspin mistakes are part of life." Hannah said.

Caspin smiled at her he knew Tygra was a lucky cat to marry someone as nice as Hannah.

The wedding vows were said then Tygra and Hannah kissed.

All the animals celebrated this they were so happy. Pumrya was now engaged to Lion-o and Tygra was happy for his brother.

Hannah hugged her parents. Tygra hugged his own parents. Tygra knew Claudius and his mother would be proud of him.

They were they were watching from the spirit realm with great joy.

Hannah and Tygra were very happy together. Lion-o gave the tigers a mission the same mission that brought them to the mountains to find new lands but this time for all animals.

Which the tigers accepted.

A few months later. All the animals attended Lion-o and Pumrya's wedding.

Soon there would be a wonderful future for all of them.

The end.

Sequel coming soon.


End file.
